ficspeciesfandomcom-20200214-history
Radscorpion
|sapience= Non-sapient |lifespan= |height= |length=3-5 ft. (estimate for typical specimen) |weight= |wingspan= |taillength= |location=Capital Wasteland, Mojave Wasteland |nature=Aggressive |social= |diet=Carnivore |status=Abundant |danger=Extreme threat |language= |subspecies=See Below |related=Bark Scorpion }} Radscorpions are large, mutated scorpions commonly found in and around abandoned structures. They originated from the North American Emperor scorpion, which were prolific in many pet stores at the time of the Great War. They have mutated to become much larger, faster, and stronger than ever before, as well as developing a stronger, more potent venom. While their venom has mutated and become much stronger, anti-venom can still be derived from it to create an antidote. Common radscorpions share a similar appearance, with one variant type. However, many sub-populations of unique radscorpion exist. Anatomy and appearance Radscorpions generally resemble larger versions of their ancestor, the North American Emperor scorpion. They range in size from around that of a hat to the size of a car. Radscorpions are not only powerful, but also have a nasty venomous sting that can prove fatal if not treated quickly. Since they are indigenous to desert environments, they do not mind the brightly lit environments and will attack in broad daylight. They are usually a dark grey-blue in color, although other varieties exist. Behavior Radscorpions can be found in groups of atleast 2-5 individuals. They will usually attack their prey head-on. Radscorpions can be seen burrowing into the ground from time to time, much like their pre-War cousins. These burrows are likely where they sleep and take refuge from the harsh external environment, like heat and sandstorms. Subspecies There are several varieties of radscorpion, which are described below. Common These are the most common variety of radscorpion. The color of their skin may be dark brown or greyish blue. These venomous predators seem to possess different speeds, some taking their time and others bolting at top speed. Their size ranges from that of a large dog to that of small livestock. Variants in Chicago have been seen with stings that have a green, glowing radioactive tip. Small These creatures are likely juveniles or just much smaller examples of radscorpion, as they are encountered both in company with larger varieties as well as by themselves. The strength of their attacks and the potency of their venom are proportional to their size. Their size ranges from that of a brimmed hat to a medium-sized dog. Giant A much larger radscorpion with a more potent venom. These terrifying creatures can reach incredible sizes, from that of livestock to that of a car. The giant radscorpion is often encountered in pairs, though it's not uncommon to see one turn from the player and back off, only to be joined by another and charge in again. Albino The albino radscorpion is larger than the giant radscorpion, but lack carapace pigment possibly resulting from mutation by radiation. They are one of the most deadly creatures in the Capital Wasteland, and can sometimes be found fighting deathclaws. Queen A very rare and special kind of radscorpion, the queen is the strongest and largest variant of radscorpion; in fact, it is larger than a car. Only two are known to exist, both in the Mojave Wasteland. Giant_Radscorpion.png|Giant Albino_Radscorpion.png|Albino Category:Insectoid